100 Themes Challenge
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: As a response to the 100 themes challenge on jdbfangirlharem.  Consists of short ficlets staring Labyrinth characters, mostly J/S.  Rated for adult situations and language...
1. Chapter 1: Happiness

**A/N: **There is a challenge over on jdbfangirlharem with 100 themes for 100 chapters. I have decided to take up the challenge as a way to write short little snippets when I don't have time to write my chapter fic. To those reading my story, _The Reference_, don't worry, it's still being worked on. I am just putting it on hold until I have more time to write.

So, without further ado, here's the first challenge! (I'm not doing them in order. Decided to use a random number generator to make it a surprise each time I want to write!)

**Theme #29: Happiness**

Happiness is unique to each individual. One person may think shopping brings happiness, another may think a bubble bath is the epitome of happiness, while still another may think chasing chickens around a throne room is happiness incarnate. Sarah Williams, while agreeing with the first two, wasn't quite sure about the third. However, Meep the goblin was happily proving her wrong. Meep and his friends had initiated a game of "catch the chicken" shortly after their monarch had told them to clear the throne room of the foul fowl. Since then, only two of the dozen chickens had been caught and released outside the castle. It appeared the goblins much preferred chasing the chickens versus catching them. A fact made evident when one of the chickens being chased ran into a wall and passed out; the goblins had then courteously waited for it to wake up, made sure it was all right, then continued chasing it around the throne room.

The goblin's monarch and his guest watched with amusement for the first ten minutes or so, until the King started to become annoyed. Sarah glanced at him, a coy smirk on her lips. She placed a hand on his arm, gently rubbing it. "They're happy and enjoying themselves," she whispered close to his ear.

"And ignoring my orders while doing it," he growled.

"Why don't we go up to that tower you showed me last night while they finish up," she suggested, peering at him from under dark lashes.

Jareth smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, transporting them to the aforementioned tower. The goblins never noticed their missing monarch until several hours later when both chickens and goblins were too tired to move and decided that sleeping on the throne room floor wasn't such a bad idea. Knowing the King, they wouldn't have to leave until late morning when he and Lady Sarah would emerge from their tower, faces glowing with happiness.

**o O o O o O o**

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Froud

Meep is mine...


	2. Chapter 2: Triangle

**A/N:** Just an aside, I didn't mention before that these ficlets are not going to be connected to each other. They're separate, but I'm publishing them all under one story name so that I don't have a hundred little things clogging up my page.  
Now, as to this chapter, the actual story is kind of loosely based on the theme, but really that's what this challenge is about, seeing what you come up with. So without further ado, here it is...

**Challenge #2**

**#90: Triangle**

It's said that bad things happen in threes. What wasn't said was that the bad things were usually caused by goblins. Sarah Williams had a healthy respect for supernatural beings, particularly goblins and their king, however the antics of the aforementioned goblins were beginning to annoy her. So far, the past two days had been plagued with bad things happening in threes. The first day it had started out with her alarm clock being unplugged resulting in her being late to work. At work that day someone tripped and spilt coffee on her white slacks, and the day had ended with her car dying on her. Day two hadn't been any better; in fact the incidents had gotten worse. The mechanic who she'd hired to fix her car had called to inform her the cost to repair it would be more than the car was worth; her cell phone mysteriously disappearing followed this. Sarah had wound up finding it five hours later tucked away under her bed where when she'd found it, she'd heard what sounded like the giggling of several small creatures. The day had concluded with Sarah walking home from the grocery store. She'd been standing on the curb, waiting for the light to change, when a car swerved on the road, hitting a rather large puddle and causing a six-foot wave of dirty water to drench her. The man driving the car had stopped and tried to apologize profusely, claiming he thought he saw a cat or something run in front of the car. Sarah however, knew there hadn't been any cat.

Today, Sarah had woken up hoping for things to start going right. She should have known better though. She later reasoned that after two days of bad things happening in threes, it was only logical that a third day of unfortunate events would follow. The day had started with finding out that her living room window had been left open all night and the heavy rains had blown in resulting in a completely soaked couch. Next, she hadn't been able to call someone to professionally clean her sofa because her phone lines had accidently been shut off; later she'd found out that it was her neighbors who hadn't paid their bill who were supposed to have their line disconnected. And finally, not three minutes ago, she'd walked into her bathroom to take a shower only to find that a pipe had burst and flooding had ensued.

After rushing down to the basement to shut the water off, she had marched into her living room, clenched her fists and not caring she was still only in a robe said in a deadly quiet voice, "I wish the Goblin King would come here, right now."

A velvet soft voice at her ear announced his arrival. "My, my Sarah. How fetching you look. Is this all for me?"

Sarah turned slowly to see the platinum blond Fae King dressed in a white poet shirt with a black vest, tight grey leggings, and knee high black boots. A satisfied smirk dominated his face. "Tell me Goblin King," Sarah said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Do you enjoy making me angry?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sarah dearest?" he mocked her.

Instead of answering, Sarah struck out at him, her fist connecting with his jaw faster than he could move to block her. The Goblin King slowly turned back to her, his face not nearly as amused as before. He gently brushed his fingers against his jaw, cringing when the contact brought pain. "Was that really necessary?" he asked lowering his hand.

"That was merely a taste of what I'd like to do."

"And why so much ire against me, my dear?"

"As if you don't know!" Sarah's hands moved to her hips. "You've been setting your goblins on me, making my life hell!" Jareth shrugged. "You're not even going to deny it?"

"I see no need to, honesty is healthy I've heard, however I do believe the soon-to-be bruising on my jaw might contradict that statement."

"Why!"

"Why what, love?"

"Why are you trying to make my life hell?"

"So that when I call upon you to come take your place as my Queen, you won't have any reason to stay here," he said looking her in the eye.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Jareth? Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that it was you causing all of this to happen?"

"No, love, I believe quite the opposite actually. You are a very intelligent woman."

"Well then why the hell would I agree to come to the Underground with you?"

"Because if you don't, I'm not sure I could be held responsible for what my goblins might do next…" he said, a smirk forming again on his face.

"You would blackmail me into being your Queen? Is that how you want our relationship to be?"

"So you admit we do have a relationship?"

"What? You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Hmm… I can think of better uses for your mouth…" a seductive look accompanied this comment.

Sarah stepped back and waved a finger at him. "Oh no you don't; don't go trying to pull that seducing crap on me."

"Well if it works…"

Sarah gave him a smoldering look, "As if…"

Jareth took a step closer, "Sarah love, come back to the Underground with me. Can't you see how suited to each other we are?"

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "Jareth, we are constantly trying to bite each other's heads off, we never seem to agree on anything, and you have offered me this chance before and I said no. Why would I take it up this time?"

"Because this time, Toby doesn't need saving. This time, I've had years to think it over and get to know you a little better, and because I know you a little better it only serves to show I've made the right decision in choosing my Queen."

"Jareth…"

He took a step forward, placed a gloved finger over her mouth and cut her off. "Sarah, I know I am asking a lot of you. I know I'm asking you to leave all you've ever known and to be the queen of an unknown land and people. But will you not at least consider it? I know there has to be some semblance of love somewhere inside you towards me else you would have defenestrated me long ago."

Sarah gently grabbed his wrist and lowered his hand from her face. "Jareth, you're trying to move things along too fast. We barely know each other."

"Then permit me to court you here in the Aboveground where you are more comfortable."

"You mean like date me?"

"I believe that's the common term for it, yes." Sarah raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I promise we'll move as slowly as you wish, love."

Silence permeated the air as Sarah thought it over. Finally she looked up at him, "I'll date you on three conditions."

A broad smile emerged on Jareth's face. "Name them, love."

"You tell the goblins to stop making my life a living hell…"

He waved a hand dismissively, "Done."

"You clean up the water damage in my bathroom."

"Of course, my dear, and the third condition?"

Sarah paused before speaking, "You are completely honest with me while dating me. No lies, deceptions, half-truths, or white lies. I want to know I can trust you."

Jareth nodded after a second, "But only if you do me the same courtesy, love. No lies, deceptions, half-truths, or white lies from you either."

"Deal," Sarah agreed.

"Wonderful, now when shall we plan our first date? I'm free right now…"

"Jareth… remember what I said about moving slowly?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, how about fifteen minutes from now? I'll give you time to dress properly… or..."  
"Don't finish that thought!" Sarah interrupted, eyes flashing.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Jareth asked, his eyes gleaming mischief.

"I just know you Goblin King."

"Hmm… maybe it's better I wait outside. I shall return in fourteen minutes and twenty-six seconds. Please be ready, dear."

Sarah rolled her eyes as the Goblin King vanished from her living room and she moved to get ready for her first date with his royal Nibs, noticing on the way to her room that the bathroom had already been cleaned spotlessly. She smiled and thought to herself that this might actually work out.

**o O o O o O o**

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Froud

Part of the 100 Themes Challenge on jdbfangirlharem... go check 'em out!


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Hear Me?

**Challenge #3**

**#82: Can You Hear Me?**

"Come on Sarah! You promised to have fun!" Rachel whined, tugging on Sarah's hand to pull her out of the passenger's seat of her blue Honda Civic.

"Yeah, yeah, I can be miserable if I want to. It is my birthday," Sarah groaned allowing Rachel to pull her out of the car and toward the front door of the karaoke bar.

"You're gonna love this! I know you will, because this hunk who calls himself The Thin White King is singing tonight! Maybe if you're lucky he'll pick you to sing with him. He always picks a female audience member to sing the last song with him," Rachel's words all came out in a rush and a dreamy look crept across her face before she returned to Earth, pulling Sarah with her.

The karaoke bar was an underground establishment shaped like a long tunnel with a low ceiling. The bar was near the door, while the karaoke equipment was in the back. There were at least forty people crowded around the bar, badgering the two bartenders for drinks. Rachel led Sarah through the crowd to the karaoke section and found two seats at the end of a table. "Here, save my seat, I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Rachel said pushing Sarah down in one of the chairs.

There were another thirty-some people lounging around the karaoke section, apparently waiting for The King. Sarah settled herself back into her chair and wondered what the maximum limit of people was for the small tavern-like bar. Whatever it was, she was sure they were over it. A couple of minutes later, a brunette in a tank top and capri's walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone! How y'all doin'?" The crowd roared approval. "Good, good! So I heard y'all were here to see a certain king?" The crowd roared again. "Well I won't keep all y'all waitin' any longer then! Here he is, the man we all love, The Thin White King!" She walked off the stage and Sarah saw a man enter stage left.

He had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a loose button-up shirt that was only buttoned half way. His dark pants looked to be leather; Sarah's perusal of him ended at his dark leather boots with a Cuban heel. He looked vaguely familiar… At that moment, Rachel came back with two Mojitos. "Ooooh! He's starting!" Rachel squee'd quickly taking her seat.

Sarah looked up at The King who now had his back turned to her. The music started and he began tapping his boot in time with the guitar and piano. Suddenly he turned sharply and started to sing:

_Lord almighty,_

_I feel my temperature risin'._

_Higher and higher,_

_It's burning through to my soul._

Sarah stared as his hips started to move. Much of the female populace in the bar was staring at the same thing.

_Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir._

_You light my morning sky_

_With burnin' love._

The temperature in the room seemed to be rising and Sarah felt her cheeks go red as he turned to look at her. He was almost too handsome. Hell, anything that handsome couldn't be human! Not to mention those hips! _My god! Those things seem to have a mind of their own!_ Sarah thought to herself.

_It's coming closer_

_The flames are now lickin' my body._

_Won't you help me?_

_I feel like I'm slippin' away._

_It's hard to breathe,_

_My chest is a-heavin'._

_Lord have mercy,_

_I'm burnin' a hole where I lay._

The last chorus seemed to pass swiftly and soon everyone was on their feet standing. Sarah now realized why so many people came to see this man. The King allowed a minute for his fans to whistle and clap before another song started. This one was a newer one. The first few strains of the guitar met Sarah's ear and she frowned, it was a Katy Perry song! With his deep voice, she didn't see how he was going to do this one. But then he started to sing, his eyes roamed the room and settled on her and her stomach jumped into her throat. The lyrics had been slightly modified.

_I think you're pretty without any make-up on._

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

It was almost like he was singing the song to her. He moved across the stage with feline grace, a light following him, but his eyes never left hers. The smoldering look behind them was clear, even from halfway across the bar.

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

The way his deep voice fit with the music almost made Sarah forget the original singer was a woman. It just sounded so much better coming from him, but then again, Sarah couldn't imagine a song at the moment, that wouldn't sound better coming from him.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Sarah blushed at the implications of the lyrics and looked down. When she hazarded a glance back up, he was still staring at her. The song had ended and The King was now looking around the audience. So many women (and Sarah even saw a group of men) were bobbing up and down, their hands in the air begging to be chosen by this god of a man. The King smiled and made his way off of the stage into the crowd. He made a show of looking around before coming to a standstill in front of Sarah, his hand held out to her. She stared up into his face for a moment before accepting the hand.

There were cheers and groans as they made their way back up to the stage. He led her like a proper gentleman and handed her a microphone once they'd made it to the spotlight. Sarah put a hand over the microphone, "What are we singing?" she asked.

The King simply pointed to the little TV where the title screen for Lady Antebellum's Lookin' for a Good Time was showing. Sarah nodded; at least it was a song she knew. The king started:

"Hey whatcha drinkin' baby?" The intro music followed this.

"_Girl you're beautiful,_

_You're 'bout near perfect._

_But I bet somebody's already told you that._

_Name your poison, name your passion,_

_Cuz a boy like me just couldn't help but ask."_

Sarah saw her lines come up, _"Keep on talkin' to me baby, I'm hanging on your everyword._

_Keep those drinks a comin' maybe, we'll both get what we deserve."_

Then together, _"How 'bout baby we make a promise_

_And not promise anything more than one night._

_Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light._

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time."_

They continued singing; The King smiling at her the entire time, almost causing her to miss her next cue for them to sing together:

"_I sure love this conversation,_

_The band is good, the music's loud._

_Would you get the wrong impression_

_If I called us a cab right now?"_

They finished the last minute of the song, Sarah trying not to take the lyrics about doing a one-night-stand personal, but it was very hard to do so with an extremely handsome man singing directly to you, looking like he meant every word. When the last note had been played, the crowd clapped and Sarah hastily put the microphone down and rushed back to her table. "Oh my god, Sarah! I didn't know you could sing so well?" Rachel exclaimed once her friend had sat down.

"Yeah, well lets finish this drink and go shall we?" Sarah suggested. She really was not sure about The King. He seemed so familiar, and yet…

"Can I buy you another drink?" a deep accented voice broke through her thoughts.

Sarah looked up to find The King smiling down at her. Her eyes traveled over his body then snapped back up to his face, which clearly showed he knew she'd been checking him out. Sarah blushed and looked down. "Um, I've already got one."

"Hmm, yes it appears so, but it looks like it's nearly gone," he replied.

Sarah glanced at her glass to find that it was indeed nearly empty. She couldn't remember drinking that much, but figured she must have while she watched The King sing his first two songs. "Oh…"

"So, I repeat, may I buy you a drink?"

Sarah glanced back up at him then over to Rachel who was biting her lower lip in anticipation. "Sure…"

"Another Mojito then?"

"That sounds fine."

He smiled at her then turned and walked to the bar. Rachel leaned over toward Sarah, "Hey, I'm gonna go check out those guys on the other side of the bar."

"Why? I'm pretty sure they're gay."

"Yeah, but Mr. The King wants some alone time with you."

Sarah stared at her friend. "How do you know?  
Rachel chuckled, "You'd have to be blind to not know."

Sarah blushed as Rachel rose and moved to the other side of the bar toward the group of men who'd wanted to join The King on stage earlier. Not a minute later, said King returned to sit in Rachel's seat, setting down Sarah's Mojito next to his own Long Island Ice Tea. "Thank you for singing with me," he started the conversation.

Sarah fiddled with a napkin, "No problem, it was fun."

"I haven't seen you here before."

"No, tonight was my first night. My friend Rachel brought me here for my birthday."

"It's your birthday then?"

"Yes, my twenty sixth in fact."

"My, aren't we getting up there in years?" he joked.

Sarah glanced over at him to see a large smile on his face. "You don't look so young either," she retorted.

"And just how old do you think I am?"

Sarah considered him, looking intensely at his face before answering. "I'd say around thirty or so." He scoffed. "What?" she asked confused.

"I do thank you for the compliment, my dear, but I'm afraid I'm a bit older than that."

"Oh really? And just how old are you?"

"Don't you know you never ask a man his age?" he smirked.

"I thought that was a lady…"

"Mmm, perhaps that was it. So would you like to get some fresh air? It's getting a bit stuffy down here." Sarah gave him a suspicious look. "I promise we'll stay just outside the pub."

"I guess," she replied rising from the table, Mojito in hand.

The King grabbed her other hand and led her through the crowd, up the stairs, and out into the cool night air. He stopped by the door and set his drink down on the windowsill. Sarah mimicked him and leaned back against the brick wall, still warm from the day's heat. "So how old are you?" Sarah asked, glancing over at the man beside her.

"Six hundred twenty-eight years old."

She playfully hit his arm, "Come on!"

He looked over at her, his face serious. Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion and she pushed herself off the wall to face him properly. "What do you mean?"

He remained silent, simply waiting for something, what Sarah didn't know. She stared at him in the dim light of the streetlamp and her eyes grew large, as he seemed to change before her. His hair grew wilder, his face was more angular, and his eyebrows swooped up at the ends. Markings appeared around his eyes as well, a dark triangular shape that went from the corner of his eye to almost touching the end of the swooping eyebrow. Sarah backed away a couple of steps. "Who are you?" her voice trembled.

"Do you not know, my dear Sarah? Have you completely forgotten about me?" his voice was soft and even, but his eyes alluded to the hurt he felt inside.

Sarah studied him intensely, her eyes roving over his alien features until she got to the pendent that had appeared on his chest, nestled in the V of his shirt. The crescent shape drew her eye, along with the symbol in the middle; it was almost like a double symbol of eternity, two figure eights lain on their side, one slightly higher than the other. Her eyes widened and shot back up to his now mismatched eyes, one pupil larger than the other. "You're… him," she stuttered, echoing her proclamation from the past.

A small smile flitted across his thin lips. "Who, my dear?"

"The – the Goblin King… What are you doing here?"

"I can't enjoy myself at a karaoke bar?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No… I mean, of course you can, but…" she trailed off.

"But what, Sarah?"

"But why here?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Because you're here."

"What?"

"Because you're here, because I have no power over you, but you have all the power over me. Because I can't stay away."

"You… those things you said… when I won… I didn't hear them before, but…"

"Do you hear me now, Sarah?" his eyes pleaded with her.

"I – I do." He waited for her to continue, prayed for her to continue, but she merely continued to stare at him. He could see her mind working behind her eyes, the way her brow furrowed, how her eyes softened and glanced away. "I don't know what to say," she commented meekly.

"Then don't say anything," he whispered moving closer to her. "Let me do the talking."

He advanced on her until they were only inches apart. His eyes never left hers; her chest heaved as heat coursed through her body when his hand touched her arm. She saw his face lower towards hers and the thought that she should turn away crossed her mind, but the order never left her brain. His lips brushed across hers; gently pressing down as though he was afraid he would break her. His hand on her arm tightened and his other hand moved to cradle the back of her head. Sarah was mesmerized by him for a moment before she started to respond, her free hand moved up his side to rest on his shoulder and her other arm moved so she was holding hands with him.

She tugged on him to bring him closer, his body not quite touching hers, but she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He broke away for a moment, drawing in a deep breath despite her protesting moan. "Sarah…" he murmured, a broad grin on his face as it swooped back down to placate her need with a quick, but no less intense kiss.

"I hear you Jareth, I can hear you now," she said, her hooded eyes gazing up into his matching ones.

"I'm glad," he replied smiling down at her.

**o O o O o O o**

And here's one-shot number three in the one hundred themes challenge. (To see the full list of themes check out jdbfangirlharem over on yahoo groups.) I thank you for reading and request you leave a review with your thoughts. Reviews are much appreciated and may be rewarded with cyber cookies (since I am too poor to ship actual cookies to all my readers… )

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas

Burning Love (c) Elvis Presley

Teenage Dream (c) Katy Perry

Lookin' For a Good Time (c) Lady Antebellum


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction

**Chapter 4**

**Challenge #1: Introduction**

_Belleview County Auction!_

_Friday June 28__th__ at 7:00 PM_

_Twelve women have graciously offered one date_

_to the man who bids the highest for them._

_All proceeds go to local resident Nancy Ramstead_

_to help pay for her chemotherapy._

_Come help a good cause and possibly get a date_

_with one of the following gorgeous women:_

_Heather Triste, Gabby Whert, Michelle Penn, Sarah Williams, Lily Allen, Olivia Gage_

_Bethany Peterson, Kathy Blake, Lisa Middleton, Vicki Antl, Tammy Mill, Rachel Engles_

He read the poster carefully and smirked. Name number four interested him greatly; hell it would be worth going just to see her reaction. One date with Sarah Williams… he chuckled to himself, if he had anything to do with it there would be many more "dates".

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah Williams was nervous. She'd never done anything like this, but it was for a good cause wasn't it? She liked to think that because of her job at the YMCA she knew a good portion of the people going to the auction. Of course, that didn't mean she was going to be auctioned to any of those men, there were plenty of other men in town who would be attending the auction who she didn't know.

She twisted her hands together. Her friend Michelle Penn was on stage now being auctioned. So far she was up to just over a hundred and fifty dollars, which wasn't bad considering they lived in a small town of approximately 7,400 people, most of whom were farmers. Sarah watched as Michelle's final bid went for ninety dollars and Chad Hanson, a tall blonde twenty-five year old who worked on his father's farm all day, escorted her away. Michelle's broad grin indicated she was quite pleased with the result of her bidding. "Next lovely woman to be auctioned is Sarah Williams," the auctioneer called out.

Sarah consciously put her hands at her sides to stop them from twisting together, took a deep breath, and walked out on stage into a bright spotlight. She came to a standstill on the marked spot and tried to put on a smile. She couldn't see the faces of the audience very well because of the light, but she gave a small wave anyway. "Shall we start the bidding at twenty-five dollars? Twenty-five, twenty-five, THIRTY! Thank you sir, thirty, thirty, thirty, FORTY! Yes, thank you and FOURTY-FIVE from the gentleman in the back."

"SIXTY!" a voice called from the middle of the room. Sarah recognized it as her friend Aaron and smiled a bit more.

"Thank you sir! Sixty, sixty, sixty…"

"Eighty," another voice called. This voice didn't shout, but the power behind it made sure that everyone heard what he said. The rich culture and accent to it reminded Sarah of someone.

"Eighty dollars, we're up to eighty dollars, can I get ninety?"

"NINETY-FIVE!" Aaron's voice again.

"One hundred fifteen," the accented voice again. The memory of whose voice it was, was just on the tip of Sarah's tongue.

"ONE TWENTY-FIVE!" Aaron.

"One hundred fifty dollars," Mr. Accented Voice.

"ONE SEVENTY!" Sarah hadn't known Aaron wanted a date with her so much.

"Three hundred dollars."

There was a collective 'ooooooohhhh' around the room and then a pregnant silence to see if Aaron would retaliate. Sarah could see someone sit down, and assumed it was Aaron giving up. "Three hundred dollars… do we have any higher bidders? No? Going once… twice… and sold! to the man in the back," the auctioneer pounded his gavel once then pointed it in the direction of a man walking up to the front of the stage to escort Sarah down.

He arrived at the foot of the stage and offered a hand to Sarah. She tried to see who he was, but the bright lights wouldn't allow more than a dark outline. She took the gloved hand thinking that it was too warm for gloves. He tucked her hand in his arm and led her down the aisle and out the back door to the payment table where he handed Ruth Evans, the elderly lady running the accounting part of this fundraiser, a few bills, all of which had the face of Benjamin Franklin on them. "Sir, you only bid three hundred, you just gave me five."

"Keep the change, it goes toward a good cause," his accented voice said.

Sarah glanced up at the man to see who he was now that they were out of the dark auction site. She gasped as his shock of winter blond hair that floated around his angled face and long nose. A flash of white pointed teeth showed when he smiled down at her startled face. She knew him, knew those crystal blue eyes, the one pupil fixed to be permanently dilated. It was him, the Goblin King. "Thank you sir!" Ruth said enthusiastically, not noticing the scene before her as she put the money away.

"You're quite welcome," the goblin monarch said before leading Sarah out of the building and into the evening sun. It being so close to just after the summer solstice, it would stay light for another few hours.

Sarah continued to stare dumbfounded at him as he pulled her along. He finally stopped under a willow tree where the long hanging tendrils hid them from view. She turned to face him; he was grinning broadly. "Hello Sarah," he started.

"What are you doing here, Goblin King?"

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you remember me."

"Yes well it's very difficult to forget the guy who stole your brother away."

His face turned dark for an instant. "I did not steal him. As I recall, it was the goblins who you called to take him away."

"Whatever, you were still there, Goblin King."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, "This is getting us nowhere."

"I'd agree…"

"Is there any chance we could start all over? I feel we got off on bad footing because of a certain wish one of us made. I can assure you that who I am outside of the game of the labyrinth is quite different."

Sarah studied him; was he trying to trick her or was this a sincere gesture? He looked at her, pleading with his eyes. She let out a long breath and nodded. "We can try it."

A smile lit up his face. "Excellent!"

"But no tricks!"

"Of course not my dear… now, I would like to introduce myself to you madam, I am Jareth Le Roi, King of the Goblins," he gave a short bow.

Sarah decided to play along. "Pleased to meet you your Majesty," she gave a short curtsey in the pale yellow sundress she'd worn for the auction. "I am Sarah Williams."

"Ah, Lady Sarah, I am very much pleased to meet you as well," he took her hand and bent to kiss it lightly. "There, that wasn't so painful, now was it?" Sarah shook her head slowly; the back of her hand where his lips had touched was quite warm. He smiled at her sudden shyness. "Now, I do believe I just paid five hundred dollars to a cancer benefit in order to acquire a date with you. Would you allow me to commence said date?"

She nodded, taken aback by his formalness. "Wonderful, may I?" he asked holding his hand out for hers. She gave him it and he pulled her close. "Hang on tight, my dear," he said before Sarah felt the world slip out from under her.

Everything seemed to blend together, all the colors whirling around. She clenched her eyes shut to avoid getting sick. Then it stopped. She felt earth beneath her feet again and a playful warm breeze against her skin. The smell of trees and flowers filled her nostrils and the sound of a waterfall sounded from a distance. "Open your eyes Sarah," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

She did as requested and gasped. Before her was a kind of utopian valley. They stood in a clearing surrounded by lightly wooded areas three quarters around them. The last quarter was dominated by a small lake that was fed by a waterfall that fell at least one hundred feet. There was an abundance of flora surrounding them, wild flowers, tall grasses, deciduous trees… Sarah's mouth gaped at the idyllic scenery around her. "Do you like it?" the same voice whispered again.

She turned to face him, "Are you joking? This is beautiful, Jareth! It's fantastic! Where are we?"

He smiled, "This is a place I used to go with my parents. We'd come here for picnics and relaxation, of course that was before the war."

She noted how his expression changed. "I'm sorry Jareth."

"Don't be, it was a stupid mistake that happened a long time ago. Let's focus on the now shall we?"

Sarah nodded, "So, we're in the Underground?"

"Yes, this place is only a hundred miles from my castle. It's the pearl in my kingdom."

"I would say so…"

"I'm glad you agree. Now, I have arranged for a picnic to be set up…" he began to walk towards the lake through the thigh high grass. As they got closer to the lake though, it shortened. "Ah, yes here it is," he said.

Sarah looked up to see a checkered blanket spread on the short grass near the lake's edge. There was a large covered basket and a bottle of wine that sat beside two long-stemmed glasses. "Now Lady Sarah, would you care to join me in a glass of my kingdom's finest wine whilst we introduce ourselves more?"

Sarah giggled at his formalness and nodded. Over the next several hours, they talked… and talked… and talked some more. Sarah was amazed at how open her former nemesis was being with her and it made her feel more comfortable with him. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to sink below the walls of the valley that they noticed how long they'd been there. Jareth rose and held out a hand to pull Sarah up as well. "May I have permission to approach you again for a second date?"

"Really Jareth, do you have to be so formal about it?"

"T'was how I was brought up, my dear."

Sarah let out a sigh, "Yes, you have permission."

"Excellent," a smile lit up his face. "I'm happy that I have had the chance to get to know you Lady Sarah."

"And I as well with you, sire," Sarah replied imitating his accent.

Jareth brought Sarah's hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "Until next time then. Good-bye, my dear."

Sarah waved as she was transported back to her world. She looked around once the swirling had stopped to find herself under the same willow tree they'd left from. It was dusk and she started to walk home, humming to herself and grinning.

**o O o O o O o**

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	5. Chapter 5: In The Storm

**Chapter 5**

**#96: In The Storm**

Sarah rubbed her hands against her sweater-clad arms as she stared out into the swirling snow. The blizzard had come upon them with almost no warning, and the weather crews had scrambled about trying to explain how the storm could have cropped up so suddenly.

Sarah really didn't mind though. She was one of the lucky few to have gotten home right before the storm started. In fact the first few flakes had fallen right as she'd gotten out of her car and walked into her small second story apartment.

She smiled as she felt a presence behind her. A warm body pressed against her back and wrapped its arms around her abdomen. "Oh the weather outside is frightful," an accented voice whispered into her ear. She leaned back into his embrace. "But the fire is so delightful," he continued.

"I don't have a fireplace, Jareth," she said.

He turned with her and her mouth dropped as she saw that the far wall that had previously held a Georgia O'Keefe replica had been transformed so that a warm fire crackled merrily in a brick fireplace; a metal mesh grate keeping the sparks in. "And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Jareth sang into her ear.

"Oh my gosh, can I keep that?" she asked, wondering if the landlord would notice a fireplace next time he came to inspect.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping," he continued singing, his arms squeezing her slightly. "And I've bought some corn for popping," at this one of his hands let go of her and twisted slightly, a Jiffy-Pop stove-top popper appearing in it.

"You did not! That's from my cupboard!" Sarah giggled.

"The lights are turned way down low," at this the overhead light turned off completely and the room was lit only by the bright flames leaping merrily across the dry oak logs. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"What's gotten into you, Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm," he turned her so she was facing him now. "But if you'll really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm," he stopped to gently kiss the end of her nose.

Sarah waited, but he didn't continue singing. "There's one more verse you know."

"Mmhmm," he hummed. "But the fire is not slowly dying and I have no intention of saying goodbye just yet."

She giggled again, "So, about this popcorn?"

"What popcorn?" he smirked as he leaned down to cover her mouth with his own.

The way he possessed her mouth made her forget where she was and almost who she was. His hands slid up and down her back a couple of times before coming to rest on her hips. Her own hands came up to wrap around his neck. When he finally pulled back, she gasped for air. He let her catch her breath and rest against him. "The popcorn, my dear?" he asked a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"What popcorn?" she asked moving to kiss him again, to which he smiled and met her halfway.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Just a short cute and fluffy piece for the 100 Themes challenge. There was recently a lot of snow here and it inspired this. (While 9 inches of snow in one storm is great for snow ball fights, it's not so much fun when I have to brush all that off my car… just an FYI)

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	6. Chapter 6: Pen and Paper

**Chapter 6**

**#81: Pen and Paper**

_My dearest Sarah…_

Jareth stopped and viciously crossed out the starting line of his letter. He tried again:

_Ms. Williams,_

No, no! Too formal…

_To the Champion of the Labyrinth_

Still too formal…

_To whom it may concern,_

That was worse than the other two!

_To the woman who holds my heart,_

He once again crossed this out, splattering ink as he did so. He didn't want to reveal that much of himself to her just yet.

_Sarah darling,_

Still too much emotion…

Jareth threw his quill down on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he to address her? He'd finally decided the previous night to make contact with the dark haired vixen again, if for nothing else than to see how she responded to him. However, he was getting nowhere fast with the way he was writing.

Suddenly his eyes popped open and he leaned forward in his chair. He would start simply, nothing too heartfelt or formal.

_Sarah,_

He wrote on a new piece of parchment. It was a start, not only to the start of the letter, but to what he hopped would be a friendship. It had been six months since she'd defeated his labyrinth and he couldn't get her out of his head. The way she'd argued with him while running his labyrinth had nearly driven him crazy, but even that was so much more preferable to discussions on which chicken had glossier feathers.

Scoffing at the latest debate to hit the goblins in his throne room, he continued with his letter. He inquired about her health and made clear that he did not hold any sort of grudge against her for winning. T'was the nature of things, there always being a winner and a loser, even if he wasn't used to being the latter. He finished the short letter with a request for her to write him back and signed with an embellished signature.

He smiled at the letter after re-reading it then enclosed it in an envelope and sealed it with wax, which he imprinted with the seal of his office on his medallion. "Kip!" he called out to one of his attending goblins. Kip, a rather short goblin with pointy ears and buggy eyes scurried into the room. "I'd like you to deliver this to Lady Sarah Williams. You'll find her in the aboveground, I'm sure you remember her."

Kip nodded, a wide smile on his face. He was clearly pleased to be doing something so important for his king. "Kinga want me wait for reply?"

"I should like to know her reaction to the letter, but if she would like to reply right away then of course wait for her."

"Okay, boss man! Kip go deliver letter to pretty lady now."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and smirked at his servant's casual manner. "Yes, you go do that."

Kip poofed into thin air and Jareth rose to begin pacing as he rode out the anxiety of waiting.

**o O o O o O o**

Another piece for the 100 Themes Challenge on jdbfangirlharem over on Yahoo groups. I'm trying to catch up with my friend **Queenoftheslayers** who is doing a 100 themes challenge with the Harry Potter genre. She's up to 10 themes now… I have a ways to go…

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co. as always…


	7. Chapter 7: Obsession

**Chapter 7**

**# 71: Obsession**

Sarah had just settled down after a long day sorting out clothing at her job at a local retail store. A new shipment had come in just in time for the holiday season and her boss had told her more or less that she need to get those clothes out on the floor before the end of her shift or else. Sarah hadn't really wanted to contemplate what 'or else' might have meant so she'd worked at a feverish pace folding jeans, tagging sweaters, and hanging jackets. While the work had made her nine-hour shift fly by, it also made her completely exhausted by the time she trudged into her apartment at eight o'clock that night.

She hadn't even taken the time to hang her own coat up, but had simply tossed both coat and purse into a chair, toed off her shoes, and proceeded to flop on the couch, not caring that her back would hurt the next morning. As she was about to drift off, a faint tickling on the end of her nose and the smell of peaches and cinnamon announced the arrival of the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Go away, Jareth," she mumbled into the decorative pillow.

"I realize you've had a long day, my dear, but I have patiently waited for you to arrive home for I have something to discuss with you."

One of Sarah's eyes opened slightly to see the Goblin Monarch dressed quite similarly to when she had defeated him eight years ago. He wore a white poet's shirt, dove gray breeches that left little to the imagination and off white riding boots. A long feathery white cloak donned his shoulders and his long winter blond locks seemed to melt into it. Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and opened both eyes. "What do you want?"

He grimaced at her tone, but spoke confidently. "I have come to give my offer to you once again, Sarah…"

"Yeah," she cut him off. "What else is new? You've made me the same offer every couple of months for the past eight years, Goblin King. What makes you think I'll accept now?"

He bowed his head and stood very still. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she was sick of his constant _'Fear me, love me'_ speech. Seriously, the guy needed to come up with some new lines! "Sarah, I have thought long and hard these past few months on why you keep rejecting me, and I ask myself why I keep trying," he looked up, his eyes an intense shade of blue. "Would you like to know my findings?"

"Not really, but I assume you'll tell me anyway," she replied crossing her arms.

He took a step closer to her and knelt down until he was on the same level as she. "You have told me repeatedly that you do not wish a relationship between us, but whenever I try to ask why you scorn me and send me away," he paused for a moment. She waved her hand for him to continue. "I have thought it over long and hard and have to come to two possibilities, either you hate me as much as you claim or you have feelings for me buried too deep for you to access." Sarah scoffed at this and made to speak, but Jareth held up a hand silencing her. "I have also thought of why I keep coming back, and the answer, though decidedly absurd in some respect, is that you are my obsession. I have become addicted to you, Sarah Williams. I could no more stay away from you than I could stop my heart from beating."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Have you tried?" she asked sarcastically.

Jareth ignored the jibe and continued, "I have one solution to put all to the test."

"Oh do tell, this I must hear," sarcasm heavily laced the comment.

"I would like to see how you react to something."

"Yes? Come on, Jareth, I don't have all night. I had a long day and I'd like to sleep just now."

"A kiss."

"… what?"

"You heard me, a kiss. Not just a chaste peck either, a real kiss to see if what you spout at me is what you truly feel."

"No!" Sarah yelled, standing suddenly.

Jareth rose with her. "Why not?" he asked sincerely.

"Just…. because it's stupid! What would it prove?"

"Many things. Your reaction to the idea alone proves much."

"Like what? That I despise you for taking my brother? That I want you to leave me alone? That I'm getting sick of these visits?"

"More like that you're afraid of what you would feel…"

Sarah merely stared at him. "You're crazy! I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Fine, then I shall kiss you."

"What?" she didn't have time to think of the implications of his statement before he reached out and pulled her roughly to him, his lips pressing against her own, his warm body pressed against hers, and his hands holding her in place, one at the nape of her neck and the other 'round her waist.

She wasn't sure how to respond for a moment as he worked his lips over hers. It wasn't UNpleasant, truth be told. In fact, his soft lips meshing with hers was really quite nice. But it was when his tongue flashed out and traced the outline of her lips that her mind went blank and she opened to him.

He pressed forward, taking the advantage she gave him and smirked a little as he felt her hand come up to wrap around his middle. He kissed her like a drowning man, desperate for her to know how he felt about her and for her to return some modicum of feeling back. He was pleasantly surprised then when she started participating in the kissing, giving as much as she took.

When he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air. He stared down into her hazel eyes, afraid of what she would say next despite her active participation in the kiss. He lowered his arms back down to his sides and stepped away from her, causing her own arms to flop back to her sides. He waited for her to speak first, but words were not forthcoming. She merely continued to stare at him, as though trying to work something out, and in all reality, he told himself, she probably was. The kiss had turned out far better than he would have hoped. Now if only she would say something.

"I – I… Damn you!" she cried out clenching her hands into fists. Whatever Jareth had been expecting, this was not it. Her eyes were narrowed, her nostrils flared. "Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just let things be?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't told him to bugger off, that she never wanted to see him again, but then again, she wasn't exactly happy just now either. "Sarah?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't! Just…. just don't! I thought I knew what I felt for you. I thought… GOD! Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to open that door?" she fell back against the couch, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

Jareth was unsure how to proceed. It was obvious that she'd felt something for him that she hadn't been expecting, which thrilled him, but he was confused about why she was so vehemently trying to scold him for opening her eyes to those feelings. Considering her words to him, he was hesitant to reach out and physically console her, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he knelt before her, watching the tears drip off the end of her nose to land on the carpet between her feet. "Sarah?" he tried again, making his voice as calm and soothing as possible. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She glanced up, "No! I – I mean… I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Why did you have to do that?" she asked yet again.

"Would you rather that I didn't?"

"YES! Then I would feel this way, so… so conflicted. You're supposed to be my enemy. I'm not supposed to like kissing you or feeling you against me."

"Why not? And why do I have to be the enemy?"

"Because you took my brother! You made me run that stupid labyrinth to get him back. You gave me that ultimatum that I had no choice in, but God only knows that I wanted to choose differently."

This surprised Jareth, "You did?"

Sarah dropped her head back down, nodding slightly. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to finish that quote? Do you have the slightest inclination of just how tempting your offer was to a girl like me who never felt like she fit in because of her fantastical beliefs? To give up my dreams because abandoning my brother was not an option?"

Jareth wasn't sure how to react to this new information. On one hand he was stunned into silence that she had felt for him, even back then. On the other hand, he was angry with her for not telling this to him sooner. "Why did you never tell me this, Sarah? When I first came to you after your journey through the labyrinth, after Toby was safe at home?"

She looked up again, her tears not as steady as before. "I'd already convinced myself that you only did that because you wanted me to lose. Why else would someone like you make an offer like that to someone like me?"

He moved forward, gently cupping her chin to force her eyes to his. "I made you that offer sincerely. I realize now how overbearing I must have been, but my sincerity has not diminished in the slightest. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, Sarah." She attempted to turn away from him, but he held her firmly. "I mean it. Not only is your physical beauty something to marvel at, but your spirit, your belief in the unbelievable, and how you've kept your faith despite the antagonizing of your peers makes you more beautiful than any other being."

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She reached for him then, burying her face in his cloak, her arms draped around his neck. He pulled her close to him as he felt her shudder, her tears renewed. He whispered soothing words in her ear, gently stroking her back until she calmed. She pulled away slightly to look up at him. "So what happens now?"

He smiled, "That depends on you. As much as I would like to whisk you off to the castle beyond the Goblin City right now, I doubt you would appreciate the sudden departure." She choked out a small laugh and nodded. "I figured as much, which is why I'd like to propose a test run. Come spend a week in the castle when it is convenient and we'll go from there."

Sarah was amazed at how accommodating he was being considering he'd just had all of his suspicions and dreams realized, but then again he probably didn't want to scare her off. She nodded, "Alright, a week at your place then we'll go from there," she sniffled.

Jareth grinned at her acceptance, pleased that his love, his obsession, his fantasy was finally willing to accept him.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Another addition to the 100 themes challenge for the jdbfangirlharem. A link for which can be found on my profile page under the description for this story.

This one did not go in the direction I intended at all. In fact it turned so fluffy, I had to kick a couple of plot bunnies so it wouldn't get any fluffier. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I sincerely apologize if you choked on any of the left over fluff.

Reviews = Love

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking the Rules

**Chapter 8**

**# 50: Breaking the Rules**

Laying perfectly still, feigning sleep, Sarah waited until she heard the door close and the light from the hall disappeared. She waited a moment more until she heard her parent's door click shut. When all was silent, she jumped from the bed, completely dressed in jeans, a hooded sweatshirt and sneakers. She made her way over to her bedroom window and pushed it open.

This would be the trickiest part, the transition between house and tree. The branch that extended past her room was about three feet away, but when faced with a two story drop, three feet seemed to magically change to ten. "Damnit, Sarah, just go!" she whispered to herself.

With that short mental pep-talk, she launched herself through the window and caught hold of the thick branch, wrapping both arms and legs around it. She sat there for a moment, letting her breathing come back under control. Then she inched along the branch to the trunk and made her way down until she couldn't find another foot hold. Looking down, she saw she was only six feet from the ground, but there weren't any other branches. "Shit!"

She hadn't thought this part through clearly. Well, she'd come this far and she wasn't about to turn back now, so she lowered herself down the trunk until she was hanging from the lowest branch. She shut her eyes and let go. The fall only took a couple of seconds, but her heart flew into her throat and chest seemed to tighten. She landed with a squeak on the hard ground, her knees gave out and she fell on her backside, the wind knocked out of her. Staring up at the outstretched limbs of the tree she'd just negotiated, she lay still, waiting to see if anyone had heard her. However, the silence remained undisturbed, so she climbed to her feet, wincing slightly at a sharp pain in her wrist. "Probably just sprained," she muttered. "Doesn't make it hurt any less though."

The old Victorian house remained quiet and dark. Sarah jogged away from it, being careful to avoid the garage where Merlin, her shaggy English sheepdog, lay sleeping. Using only the moonlight to light her path, she continued jogging along the sidewalk until she took a sharp right to cut through a backyard and into an alley, down into a drainage ditch, then back up on to a different road. Up ahead, she could see her destination. The clock tower stood tall, draped in shadows across the pond from the obelisk tower.

A smile crept onto her face as she slowed to a stop on the bridge over the pond. She was early; he would be here soon. Sarah leaned against the railing of the bridge to catch her breath. The pond was a perfect mirror of the starry sky, not single ripple disturbed the calm, and she smiled at the serene picture. "You're not supposed to be out this late," a low voice whispered in her ear.

Sarah jumped a little and spun around to find herself inches away from a tall pale man with winter blond hair sticking up in a kind of halo around his head. She took in his extravagant apparel… it was common Underground attire for the fae king before her, but in the Aboveground he looked as though he'd stepped out of some Shakespearian play. A smirk was planted firmly on his thin lips and the urge to reach up and brush those lips with her own overpowered her. She reached up on tippy-toe and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

His surprise at her sudden attack faded after a moment and he began to respond, wrapping his own arms around the young woman before him and pulling her flush against his body. She gasped against him at the feeling of being so close to him and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth. His tongue slid along her teeth before coming down to do battle with hers. She attacked viciously, using all she'd learned from him against him, but she was no match for him and she pulled away to get a breath of air. He kept going though, kissing along her jaw and down the long column of her throat, taking nips and bites along the way until he came to the curve where neck met shoulder and he bit down harshly. She gasped at the sudden pain, but was soothed when he licked at the spot. "Jareth," she managed to gasp out as he sucked in the skin to leave a mark.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"You came…. I didn't know for sure that you would."

He pulled away from her to look in her hazel eyes. "I knew you'd come… of course I came. But I am right…"

"About?"

"You shouldn't be out this late. Who knows what kind of trouble could find you," he smirked.

"Oh? And what about you, your Majesty? I thought you weren't suppose to come Aboveground unless you had been called to take a wished away child?" she retorted.

"Ah… you've caught me," he feigned distress. "I guess we're both breaking the rules now, aren't we precious."

"Mmhmm… might as well make it worth our while then, huh?" she smiled and made to grip him tighter, but let go suddenly with a small gasp of pain.

He pulled back, "What is it?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing… I just sprained my wrist climbing down the tree outside my window."

"Let me see," he ordered. Obediently, she raised her injured wrist for him to see. He gingerly moved his fingers along her arm until she hissed in pain. "Well… we can't have this now then can we?" With the utmost care, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, ignoring her pain, and concentrated. A small glow escaped from under his hand and when he pulled away, Sarah stared in awe as she was able to move her wrist completely pain-free.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Next time, please use the door though, I'd hate to think of you lying on the ground after falling out of your bedroom window all for me."

She smiled up at him and hugged him close. He returned her smile and wrapped his arms back around her. "I can't stay long," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered as his breath teased her, "It doesn't matter, as long as you can stay for a little while."

"Yes, just a little while, my love."

"I love you, Jareth," she said into his chest.

"I love you too, precious."

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** oh my… was that too fluffy? I hope not… lol… I hope you enjoyed it either way!

This has been another piece for the 100 Themes Challenge on jdbfangirlharem over on Yahoo groups. A link for which can be found on my profile page.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

**Chapter 9**

**# 2: Love**

He'd waited all morning for an audience with the king, and now it was nearing the afternoon hour when petitions would end and all those who hadn't been heard would have to wait till the next day. Personally, he thought it a bit ridiculous to have to wait behind all of these silly goblins. The majority of the creatures were there with simple requests that didn't really need the king's attention. _He_ however had something important to discuss with King Jareth and Queen Sarah. The fact that he'd put it off this long only made it more urgent that he see the royal couple.

The fairies along the outer wall of the labyrinth were becoming too much. It was one thing to have a small nest of the pests for flower fertilization, but the nest had grown considerably since Lady Sarah had taken the crown. He wasn't quite sure at the connection, but Queen Sarah was the only being able to command the fairie horde with any amount of success. He needed her help, though he was loath to admit it. It wouldn't be so bad asking for the Queen's help if the King weren't sitting right there beside her, smugly looking down on his subjects like a cat who'd just eaten the canary.

He had to admit, the two seemed to love each other more than was average. Although they really didn't need to show it all the time. Such as now. He'd just entered the throne room, being that he was next in line, and he stood in the doorway watching as King Jareth stared with glassy eyes at his Queen who was listening to a goblin's grievance. She gave her husband a glance and smirked, a facial expression that she'd definitely picked up from him. When the goblin was done rambling on about something having to do with chickens, Queen Sarah gave her judgment and the goblin exited the throne room past him. He made to step forward, but stopped when the King spoke to his Queen. "An excellent ruling, my dear."

And with that he leaned over the armrest separating their connected thrones and drew her into a passionate kiss. At first she didn't respond, deeming it to be irresponsible to display so much public affection in the middle of the throne room, but the King would have none of that and only made things hotter when his hand traveled down her side, brushing against the swell of her breast.

It was at this point that the dwarf turned on his heel and made to leave the throne room. Fairies be damned! They could wait till tomorrow if this was they type of thing he would be forced to watch. However a throat clearing halted him in his tracks. "Oh, Hoggle! Was there something you needed?" Queen Sarah asked, her face ten shades of red at having been caught in such a heated kiss.

Hoggle slowly turned to face the pair and waved his large hand nonchalantly. "Erm, no yer Majesties. I'll just be comin' back tomorrow. I's can see that yer busy just now," he muttered, keeping his eyes low.

"If you're sure, Hoggle."

"Yes, I'm sure," he said and turned to leave again, but not before he saw King Jareth pull Queen Sarah over the armrest altogether and start to attack her lips with force.

Hoggle shuddered at the amount of PDA he'd witnessed and decided to slip on down to the pub near the east gates of the Goblin City. He'd need at least three pints to wash away the image stuck in his mind. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Sarah, but she was like a sister to him and seeing that rat who calls himself Jareth kiss her that way made him nearly physically ill. However, who was he, but a lowly gardener, to tell the King that he couldn't kiss his wife in public like that? Hoggle shuddered again. Definitely going to need more than just three pints…

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** This chapter has been brought to you courtesy of the Smuffy Bunny Company of Southeastern Minnesota! Now go have yourself a Smuffy Bunny Day!

lol… sorry. I had to… I thought it would be fun to write from Hoggle's perspective on all the fluff that I've been writing lately for these challenges. As you can see, he doesn't approve. But he's right… who are we to tell the King that he can't kiss his wife in public like that? Actually, I'm pretty sure there are a few of you perverts out there who rather enjoy it and would encourage them to go farther.

I *facepalm* for being one of them…

Another chapter for the 100 Themes Challenge on jdbfangirlharem over on Yahoo groups. A link for which can be found on my profile page.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	10. Chapter 10: Expectations

**Chapter 10**

**#33 Expectations**

Sarah watched as he approached, his face daunting even though she was so close to winning. His white feather cloak seemed to float on the non-existent breeze and his matching garments enhanced his lean physique. She allowed her eyes to rove over his body as he came closer. "Give me the child," she said in a near whisper.

He halted for a moment, searching her face, before continuing his slow saunter towards her. "Sarah beware," he said in a low voice. "I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel."

He moved even closer and started to circle her, but she refused to be intimidated. In fact, she was quite amazed at what he'd just said. "Generous?" she remarked. "What have you done that's generous?" sarcasm was evident in her voice as well as the slight tilt of her head.

"Everything!" he bit out, continuing to circle her. "Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening." His temper was starting to show in the way his boots hit the stone floor as well as his jerky movements. Sarah merely continued to follow him as he circled. "I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" He paused as he came to a stand still in front of her. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations… Isn't that generous?" the question sounded neither mocking nor sarcastic, but earnest.

"No! That's not generous! How is that generous?" she yelled back at him, her fists clenching. "You've put me through hell to get back my baby brother who I never actually meant to wish away in the first place, and you tell me you were being generous this entire time?"

He continued to study her, as though unbelieving that she could be so obstinate. "What's said is said…"

"DON'T!" she interrupted. "Don't you dare spout that crap! Don't you have any morals? How can you just take a child without consideration to the intent behind the words? Huh?"

"You're trying my patients, Sarah. Perhaps I did look at the intent behind your words. Perhaps in your subconscious you truly meant it?"

She shook her head, "No… I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, but we all have dark wishes. It's only those of us who're most true to ourselves who recognize that."

"I don't believe you!"

What was she doing arguing with him? She'd solved the labyrinth! She'd won! Why hadn't he given back her brother? He was cheating! He was breaking his own rules! Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her gaze settling on the pendant around his neck. She'd never seen him without it. Despite all of the changes in wardrobe he'd vainly done, he'd always had the pendant about his neck. In a sudden fit of inspiration and desperation, she reached out, quick as lightening, and grabbed the cool metal, snapping the cord as she pulled it away. Just as quickly, she jumped back out of his reach.

His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Just as quick as the emotion appeared, it was gone though. "You don't believe me?" he asked as though nothing had happened. He started to circle around behind her, but she remained steadfast. "Sarah, Sarah… you continue to surprise me… and annoy me."

Sarah turned to face him. "Well isn't that just too bad? Now give me back my brother and I'll give you back this," she held up the medallion.

Jareth smirked and continued to circle around her, one gloved hand rising to brush along her arm. Once he was behind her, he ran both hands up and down her arms. "Now, why would I do something like that in return for a mere trinket?" He pulled her roughly back against him and her breath caught in her throat as she hit his chest. "My dear, I think you're going to give that back to me now."

"N – No…" she stuttered as his arms wrapped around her middle.

His face lowered to her neck and he breathed in her scent deeply. "Yessss… admit it, Sarah, you do have dark wishes." He pressed his lips gently against her neck. "Deep dark desires that you keep locked up inside."

He kissed lower down on her neck, pulling her tighter against him. Sarah gasped and felt her breathing accelerate. "Stop…" she muttered.

"I don't think you really mean that. You forget, Sarah, that I can sense your desires." He nibbled along the edge of her ear. "And you desire this, Sarah."

"N-No I d-don't…"

"All you have to do is give me my pendant, Sarah. Give it to me and I'll stop."

Sarah tensed; she was not going to admit to having these dark wishes he spoke of, but she could tell that by holding on to his pendant, she had power over him. "What if I make a bargain with you, Sarah?" he whispered in her ear. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"I – I…"

He kissed the skin behind her ear. "Just do as I say and you can have whatever you want, precious."

She trembled as his breath blew past her ear. His touch was so intoxicating and before she could examine what she was doing she spoke. "Yes…" she whispered.

The pendant fell from her numb fingers and he was suddenly gone. Cold air filled the space behind her where he'd been pressed intimately against her. Her eyes opened from the hazy half closed position they'd affected as he'd kissed her to see a smirking Goblin King in front of her, his pendant back around his neck. "Oh Sarah… whatever shall I do with you now?" The way he asked the question held some hint of what he'd like to do with her.

"What? What did you do?"

"I? I did nothing! _You_ let your desires overwhelm your purpose and have given yourself to me."

"No…" she whispered as her knees gave out and she fell forward onto them, her legs tucked under her.

"However, I am generous, as I said before, and since you did make it through the labyrinth, I'd be willing to send your brother back as promised."

She barely heard him, but a soft 'thank you' escaped her lips, almost repulsively, before she asked, "And what about me?"  
"What about you, Sarah?" he sneered half turning away from her.

"What will happen to me?"

He laughed, a malicious sounding outburst. "Yes, because everything is about you, isn't it?"

"No… I just…"

"You'll stay here seeing as you promised to obey me."

She stared at him, unwilling to believe what he was saying. "I just want to go home…"

He scoffed and created a crystal sphere. She watched apprehensively as he drew back his arm and sent the sphere hurling at the small child on the stair. "NO!" Sarah screamed as it shattered and Toby disappeared. She jumped to her feet, her head turning in a frantic search for him. "What did you do?" she cried frantically.

"I sent him back, as promised." She turned to him with wide desperate eyes. He rolled his own eyes and produced another crystal and held it out to her. She approached him hesitantly and peered into the sphere. Inside, she could see a slumbering Toby back in his crib at home. Her eyes rose to meet his; the look on his face was indecipherable and she found herself mesmerized by it. "Thank you…" she muttered.

He scoffed and turned his back on her, moving away towards the arch he'd entered from. Sarah stood still for a moment before rushing after him. As much as she disliked him at the moment, she really did not want to be left to find her own way out of this broken room. The moment she stepped through the arch, she found herself in a large stone corridor that definitely was not part of the broken Escher room. Jareth was ahead of her, still marching away. She wasn't sure what to do, so she continued to follow him.

He eventually led her to a thick wooden door where he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "These will be your quarters," he said gesturing toward the door.

Sarah moved forward and opened the door to find a simple room on the other side, but one that looked comfortable. She entered and walked half way in before turning back to the Goblin King who was still watching her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll expect you'll want food. Dinner will be served in one hour. Be there on time or you won't get anything to eat until tomorrow morning," he said sternly.

She nodded and he walked away haughtily. As she watched him go, she wondered what was going to happen to her now. Would the Goblin King make her into some kind of servant? Would he leave her to her own affairs? She shook her head at that thought and her mind turned to the memory of his hand roaming over her and his lips pressed against her neck. She shivered and hoped he wouldn't expect anything of that sort from her. Perhaps after some time, she could convince him to just send her back home. Because what could he possibly want her for anyway? Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes where she'd been holding them in and slid down her cheeks when she thought of how long it would be until she could see her family again.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Wow, so I haven't written a chapter for this for a while. I'm kinda happy with how this turned out. However out of all the one shots I've done for this, this one is the only one that's just calling to me for more, so you might see more of this at a later date.

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, or if you want to kick my butt into writing more for it!

Created for the jdbfangirlharem's 100 themes challenge, a link for which can be found on my profile page under this story's description.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping a Secret

**Chapter 11**

**#53 Keeping a Secret**

Sarah was annoyed, to put it simply. She was currently sitting in hers and Jareth's office, hand propping up her head, elbow resting on the desk, and one booted foot curled under her. Her face was lined and her lips were pursed as she tried to control the urge to stomp out to the garden to find out for herself what was going on. However she had been told that no matter what, she was not to set foot from the opulent office where her husband, the Goblin King, and she conducted about half of their business.

With a groan her head thunked to the wooden desk. Upon reflection, it probably wasn't a good idea to do that seeing as how her forehead was now smarting, but she was running out of ways to show her frustration. She'd already pushed a stack of papers off the desk, tipped over the quill holder, paced the room, tried to demand answers from passing goblins (who never answered, but simply scurried out of sight), and tried to create a crystal sphere to see what was going on, but as luck had it, Jareth had planned for this eventuality and had blocked the garden from view.

Just then, she heard the telltale shuffling of goblin feet moving along the hall. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the office door to see a small goblin who was a recent addition to the castle goblins. She had bright orange hair, expressive brown eyes, and a wide smile that never seemed to diminish. Sarah had named the goblin Cheeto after the snack in the Abovground upon seeing the small creature's brilliantly shaded hair. Cheeto was skipping down the corridor with a piece of parchment clutched in her hand and was unknowingly about to become the Goblin Queen's next target for interrogation.

Sarah leaned against the doorframe to the office and adopted a simpering smile as she watched Cheeto skip into her trap. "Cheeto! I haven't seen you around for a while!" she called out to the goblin.

Cheeto stopped in front of her Queen and smiled up at her before giving her a small curtsy. "Hiya Majesty! Cheeto been busy busy!"

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, feigning surprise. All of the goblins had been very busy the last couple of days and no one was willing to tell her why. "What have you been doing?"

"Cheeto helpin' Kingy!" the little goblin said brightly holding up the piece of parchment.

"I see… what's on the parchment?"

Cheeto looked at the parchment for a moment then slowly drew her fist back down and behind her back. "Cheeto not suppose to tell Queeny. Kingy's orders."

"Oh come on, Cheeto. I promise not to tell anyone else," Sarah gently persuaded.

Cheeto shook her head vehemently. "Nuh uh! Kingy tell us not to tell Queeny about his secret! Cheeto not gonna tell. Cheeto want Queeny to be surprised!"

Sarah slumped against the door. There was nothing as frustrating as a determined goblin. It was apparent that Cheeto was not going to give her any information. It was then though that a crystal sphere came rolling along the hall; Sarah recognized it as one of her husband's. The sphere stopped in front of Cheeto who glanced at it then pressed the bit of parchment in her hand to the crystal, which absorbed it, much to Sarah's surprise. "What just happened?" she asked.

"Kingy sent crystal to see why Cheeto take so long. Cheeto sent paper to Kingy," the goblin shrugged.

The sphere drew back Cheeto's attention with a small flash of light. She stared into it for a moment before nodding and giving Sarah a brilliant smile. "Kingy say Queeny need to follow Cheeto."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but pushed herself off the doorframe and made to follow the little goblin down the hall as she skipped along it toward the garden. It seemed that whatever secret Jareth had been keeping over the past couple of days, he was now ready to share with Sarah.

The Goblin Queen stayed close to the skipping goblin, silently pleading her to go faster. In due time, they arrived at the door that would lead them out to the gardens and Cheeto scurried through after Sarah pushed it open. Beyond the door, was the magnificent garden she had commissioned shortly after she'd taken up reign over the goblins beside her husband. It was filled with hundreds of colorful blooms in varying hues. A multitude of gardenias and day lilies were the first to greet her though before she looked up to find her surprise. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the scene before her and she had to do some mental math in order to figure out what day it was. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a mass of voices said.

Jareth stood in the midst of a gathering of their subjects as well as her younger brother, Toby, and her father and stepmother. Her three best friends, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle, were there as well in the forefront. Above their heads floated a magically enhanced banner that sparkled and glittered the words 'Happy Birthday Sarah'. Behind the group of birthday wishers was a table filled with gifts (most of which were poorly wrapped and obviously given by the goblins) and a large three-tiered cake covered in white frosting and fanciful designs in blue and green. Cheeto, the little orange haired goblin, scrambled into the midst and climbed up Jareth's leg to perch on his shoulder. He gave the goblin an appreciative smile and patted her mass of orange hair. "Happy Birthday, Sarah," Jareth smiled and stepped toward her.

She was frozen to the spot though and could only stare. "Sarah?" he moved to her side, the little goblin still on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Is this too much?"

She finally broke out of her trance and turned to face him. "No… this is magnificent! Thank you!" she leaned forward and rose up on her toes to kiss him gently.

"You're welcome," he replied wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now, to your presents."

He led her toward the table and into the midst of well-wishers. She hugged her family and three companions, thanking them for being there, before she arrived at the table holding the gifts. It took nearly a half hour to unwrap them all. Most of the ones from the goblins held chicken feathers, shiny rocks, colorful bits of cloth, or as in the case of Cheeto, a single stale cheeto that she must have gotten from the Aboveground. Her family's presents were a little more useful, a locket with pictures of Toby and her father and stepmother in it and a new leather bound journal from her father and stepmother and a whistle from Toby of which he claimed would come in useful when trying to gain the attention of the goblins. Ludo gave her a polished amethyst crystal; Sir Didymus gave an intricately woven bracelet made of flowers; and Hoggle gave her a box of her favorite homemade teas.

The cake was cut into shortly after the presents and the goblins were sent away twenty minutes later due to the sugar high kicking in and a hyper goblin is something that only needs to be experienced once. This left just Jareth, who had Sarah pressed close to his side, Toby, Sarah's father and stepmother, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. The rest of the afternoon was spent pleasantly talking and catching up before Sarah's family had to return to the Aboveground, of which they eventually did after hugs, kisses, and promises to see each other soon. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo left shortly after that leaving just Jareth, Sarah, and a snoozing Cheeto. "Did you enjoy your birthday, precious?" Jareth asked brushing a gloved hand along her jaw line.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much," she replied resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

He responded by wrapping his own arms around her and pressing her close. "And it wasn't too stressful not knowing what was going on?" he teased.

She laughed a little. "No, I'll admit that I did get a little frustrated, but it was kind of my own fault. I honestly lost track of the days and forgot about my birthday."

Jareth laughed with her and swayed side to side in a slow dance even though there was no music. They continued to sway as the sun began to sink and only broke apart when a sleepy Cheeto stretched and yawned. She rose from her spot under the table and waved at their majesties before going in the castle. Both Sarah and Jareth chuckled at the small goblin, but followed her into the castle for the night, leaving the cleaning up for tomorrow.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N: **This is dedicated to **I'Like'Cheetos**, my beta, whose birthday is today! Hope you like it!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	12. Chapter 12: Dying

**Chapter 12**

**# 43 Dying**

It was late, far too late to be walking along a sidewalk lit every twenty-five feet with a pool of golden light from a nearby streetlamp, but that was exactly what Sarah Williams was doing. Her low heels clicked on the cement and her skirt made a soft whooshing sound as it moved with her legs. She hadn't intended to stay so late, but sometimes, she got caught up at work. There was always so much to do and so little time to do it in at the bakery where she worked as one of the managers. It was her duty to order inventory and handle the financial side of things, which was what she'd been doing tonight… month-end was always a killer.

A brisk breeze blew down the street and Sarah shivered and picked up her step. She didn't notice the streetlamp behind her wink out, but she did notice when the one in front of her did. She stopped shortly and sucked in a gasp of cold air. The darkness pressed in on her from all sides and time seemed to stretch on as the still of the night bore down on her. Sarah blinked once and suddenly the streetlamp flicked back on, burning her retinas for a moment until her irises adjusted. Her heart pounded from the rush of adrenaline that had shot through her system. "Move, Sarah," she muttered to herself.

She doubled her pace and made it to her apartment in record time and with no more incidents. The key rattled in the lock as her hand shook while she opened the door, but the minute it was open she rushed inside and re-locked it with both dead bolt and chain. She stood there for a long minute simply breathing with her head resting against the cool wood and trying to calm herself. There was really no reason for her heart to be galloping the way it was. After all, street lamps flickered all the time; she was just unlucky enough to have been caught under one when it happened. There was no reason to suspect anything supernatural about the incident.

Once her heart was under control and her hands had stopped shaking, Sarah turned around to face the inside of her apartment. The lights were out, but she could've told anyone that directly to her left was the kitchen counter and in front of her, about twenty paces away, was her living room couch, not to mention the chair that was pulled out from the table where she'd sat that morning to eat her breakfast, but had been in too big of a hurry to push it back in. Letting out a long sigh, the brunette woman pushed off the door and maneuvered through the obstacle course of furniture to her bedroom door. Just as she was about to open it, a soft creak drew her attention. It was the kind of soft creak heard when someone shifts slightly while sitting on a leather sofa. The kind of leather sofa that sat in Sarah's living room. Her adrenaline spiked again and her heart pounded. There was someone in her apartment.

Whoever it was obviously knew she was there, and had to know that she knew now. "Who's there?" she asked with less confidence in her voice than she would've liked.

There was a long stretch of silence where Sarah hoped that the creak had been in her imagination, but that was shattered when a low masculine voice answered back, "I think you know who I am, Sarah."

The brunette was now on the verge of outright panic, but she tried to keep her cool as she turned toward where she knew the couch to be and spoke to the barely visible man sitting there. "What do you want?"

She could just barely make out his wealth of pale hair seeing as some of it caught the stray bits of moonlight filtering from the window nearby, but the rest of him was lost to the darkness. She simply could not imagine why the Goblin King would be in her apartment at this time of night, but every instinct was telling her to get away. She ignored them though, reasoning that he was only a man… a man with magic, but a man nonetheless… that and there was a Louisville slugger sitting propped up against the wall nearby in case he did have foul intentions. "A strong drink would be nice, for starters," he answered her question.

Sarah was broken out of her frozen stance by his request and she reached over to turn on the lamp sitting on the nearby end table. The 40 watt light bulb lit the area and his lean form was finally visible to her. He was wearing all black, including a loose poet's shirt, sinfully tight breeches, and leather riding boots with a silver buckle on the side. His gloved hands were folded in his lap, one leg was crossed over the other, and she couldn't help but stare at his uneven icy blue eyes. They looked so old, as though they'd seen so much and held so many secrets. She crossed her arms over her chest, her button up cardigan bunching with the movement. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, that a strong drink would be welcome, though I suppose tea would do if you don't have anything."

Sarah's eyes flickered up to the top of the refrigerator where a bottle of Jameson Whiskey sat. "And why would I offer the King of the Goblins a drink at two o'clock in the morning when I should be going to sleep?"

"Because the King of the Goblins has something very important to discuss with you and it's considered polite to offer a drink to guests… or so I'm told."

His eyes never left hers, and his mouth quirked up at one corner as he finished. She blushed as she realized that despite his not being welcome, he was a guest and was correct in that offering a drink was polite. "What if I don't want to hear what the King of the Goblins has to say?" She asked remaining steadfast in her position next to her bedroom door.

"The King of the Goblins would consider that to be too bad and would tell you anyway," he paused. "And I would listen if I were you; he's not in the best of moods."

Sarah squinted slightly as she perused his face. Even though he was mocking her, he did seem serious. Giving in, she dropped her arms to her side and trudged back to the kitchen to pull two short tumblers out of the cupboard above the sink and the whiskey from the top of the fridge. After she'd poured them each a glass with ice, she moved back into the living room and offered him one of the glasses before settling down on the opposite end of the couch. She would've sat somewhere else, except that the couch was the only piece of furniture in her living room at the moment, besides the end table with the lamp and the coffee table with a small television. Taking a drink to fortify herself, she leaned back against the armrest and started the conversation. "So what's so important that you can't wait till the morning to tell me?"

"I'm dying," he said simply.

Sarah stopped breathing for a moment and her eyes swooped over his body again, searching for any telltale signs that what he said was true. She noted that he did seem kind of haggard in appearance, dark shadows under his eyes, the hallows of his cheeks seemed to be sunken in even more than the last time she'd seen him, and the way he sat indicated that he was quite tired. "You're what?"

"Dying, yes you heard me correctly. Well, actually it's the labyrinth that's dying and seeing as we're so interconnected, I'm going along with it."

A long silence followed this statement in which Sarah's brain refused to process anything. Finally, she asked him another question. "Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that she now noticed seemed more pale and kind of limp. "Where to start," he muttered. "I guess the simplest answer would be that I have no one else to tell."

Sarah's heart clenched a little at this revelation. It appeared that the Goblin King was much more open when he knew that his death was imminent. "How – How long do you have, do you think?" she stuttered.

"I'm not sure, but I've been on a steady decline for about the last seventeen years." He took a long sip of the amber liquid in his glass and made a face as it burned down his throat.

Sarah, meanwhile, was doing some quick mental math and was not liking what she was coming up with. If she was subtracting correctly, it was seventeen years ago that she'd run through the labyrinth. Sweat broke out across her brow and her hands felt clammy. "W-Why is the labyrinth dying?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Because the magic is being sucked out of it. Which brings me to the other reason I'm here telling you this," he paused to take another sip of whiskey. "You are the reason the labyrinth is losing its magic."

"But how?"

"When you won, you were given the choice to become a Queen at my side or to leave the Underground. You chose the later, but the labyrinth, in its infinite wisdom, left a portal open between your world and the Underground so that you could choose to come back if you so desired. The magic of the labyrinth has been slowly draining through that portal for the past seventeen years, hence my visit." He finished and Sarah noted that he was breathing a little more laboriously as though the effort used to tell her all this was too much for him.

The brunette sat in silence as she absorbed what the Goblin King had just said. If it was true, and it certainly looked like he was dying, it was all her fault. "Why don't you just close the portal?" she asked.

"I can't. The labyrinth won't let me. Believe me, I've tried."

"There's no way to close it at all?"

"I didn't say that…"

"But…"

"I just said that _I_ can't close it."

"Well then who can?" He leveled his gaze at her. "Me?"

"And that brings me to the third reason I came tonight."

"What makes you think I can close it?"

He shrugged. "It's the only thing I haven't tried. When all else fails, the only course left, no matter how improbable, must be the answer."

"But… I wouldn't even know where to begin closing a portal between our worlds!"

"It's not that hard, and I would be there to guide you."

Sarah downed the rest of her whiskey and set the glass down on the end table. She stared at the beige carpet for a long moment before she looked back up at him. Her eyes seemed to sweep over him once more before she asked, "What would I have to do?"

The Goblin King smiled a genuine smile and rose unsteadily to his feet, setting his finished glass of whiskey down on the table next to hers, before offering her a hand. She took it hesitantly and allowed him to help her up. Both of his hands came up to grip her biceps tightly and he closed his eyes. That was when the room started spinning and everything seemed to fade away only to be replaced with a familiar scene of a windswept hill and a few scraggily trees. Sarah stood very still as she regained her sense of equilibrium, and she noticed that the Goblin King's grip on her arms did not lessen, in fact in seemed to tighten. She looked up to his face to see he was still concentrating. He started to mutter something in a different language and the dizziness spinning through Sarah's head increased steadily until it felt like she was in the middle of a tornado.

What the hell was going on? What was he doing? His muttering continued and she felt her knees give out from under her as her strength was sucked from her body. He knelt with her, keeping her upper body from collapsing with his tight grip. "Stop," she demanded weakly, her voice a ragged whisper.

He did not listen though and continued with his spell, the words becoming stronger, louder, more forceful. Sarah felt so weak, she could no longer even hold her head up and it lolled to the side and back as she struggled to gasp in air. Every single muscle in her body was strained and she didn't know how much longer she could stay conscious. At that moment however, he completed his incantation and let go of her arms. She fell to the side, unable to even lift an arm to catch herself. Slow, shallow breaths wheezed in and out of her mouth and it was an effort to even keep her eyelids open.

The Goblin King however looked to be stronger than ever as he stood to his full height and sucked in a deep breath and let it out. His face was still pale, but it was back to its former rich sharp planed features; his hair shone in the dim moonlight, returned to its anti-gravitational state. His body was once more the well-toned, long limbed, impressive specimen it was when she'd first seen him in her parent's room. "Thank you, my dear," he said sardonically as he crouched before her weak and withered form.

"W-What… did you… do?" she stuttered out.

"Merely took back what was mine, plus interest," he replied with a smirk.

She didn't have the strength to look at him, but she tried her best to furrow her brow. "What do… you mean?"

"I did not lie to you earlier, Sarah. The labyrinth and myself were dying from lack of magic. However the reason might have been made-up. When you won the challenge of the labyrinth, you were given the option of staying here to become the next Goblin Queen, to take my place as it were, but since you decided to go home, the magic went with you. I knew that would happen… it was why I pleaded with you so hard to stay. I spent several years researching how to get the magic back and I finally found it late one night. However in order for the magic to return, I needed you to return willingly, so I studied you for a few years to learn how best to get you here and eventually decided to play on your sense of guilt and honor."

"You… jackass," she muttered.

He laughed, a sharp cruel laugh. "Yes, well what's done is done and as you humans say, there isn't a thing you can do about it." He chuckled again then looked at the outrage in her eyes. "Oh do cheer up, I doubt you'll die. You humans are so resilient for being mortal. I'm sure you'll recover in a few days time."

"And… then what?"

He shrugged. "What does it matter to me what you do? You've served your purpose to me."

"Will you… send me home?"

"Hmm…" he pondered the question. "No, I don't think I will. I rather like the idea of making you suffer as much as I did over the past seventeen years. Do you know what it's like to slowly starve from lack of magic?" Acidity filled his voice now and his eyes were trained on hers with intensity. "It's like trying to survive on only bread and water. It can be done, but you weaken and slowly decay."

Sarah shivered at the idea of spending the rest of her life in the Underground with the Goblin King. "You… you can't… What about… my family?"

"It's not my problem. Nor is it yours any longer. They don't exist to you anymore and there is no way for you to return. Perhaps if in twenty or thirty years time I feel you've suffered as I have, then I might let you see them again, but don't count on ever returning to your world."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she tried to suck in a breath to let out a low sob, but her lungs ached and she ended up coughing instead. "Now, I think it's time we move this to the castle beyond the goblin city. Perhaps once you've recovered, you can get started on repaying me by cleaning the castle? It shouldn't be too hard; I'm sure the goblins will help you out." He couldn't keep his face straight as he said this and ended up laughing. "Come." And with that he transported them to the castle.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** So, more evil Jareth. I was going to make this smuffy, but then decided evil Jareth hadn't made an appearance since _Lady of the Labyrinth_, so he needed to come visit.

Also, I'd like to apologize for my lack of activity on my other stories. I've been super busy lately and the plot bunnies have been scarce. This particular one-shot just kinda happened one night when the plot bunnies decided to overwhelm me. Seriously... the first half was written between 2am and 4am. *shakes fist* Plot bunnies...

Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter of _Stolen Kisses_ out as soon as I can. The chapter is about half way written, but it's a kind of dry spot, so it's difficult.

Thanks!

ID


	13. Chapter 13: Seeing Red

**Chapter 13**

**#86 Seeing Red**

A crystal sphere shattered into a thousand tiny fragments against the stone wall of the Goblin King's throne room. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to have chosen her brother over him. Her loyalty to an infant that was only a half-brother, while admirable, was infuriating. He hadn't been sure that it was her the prophecy spoke of at first, but when she'd made it to the oubliette in under five hours, his doubts had melted. From that point on it had been a race to convince her that the Underground was where she should stay. The drugged peach, while admittedly cheating, had been a last ditch attempt to show her what she could have. So when she'd shown up in that impossible room of stairs and archways, created of her own imagination, and he'd offered himself to her, he'd been cut to the quick when she rejected him.

But that wasn't how it was supposed to happen! The shattered crystal sphere reformed and flew back to his hand. He squeezed it slightly before throwing it forcefully at the wall again. Everything he'd been told, everything he'd read about the prophecy had indicated that while she would win his challenge, she would also choose to stay. That was how it was supposed to be. The young woman had been selected by fate; there were no other options! She was to be his equal, his mate, his Queen! It wasn't fair…

He jolted to a stop in his pacing. Those had been her words, and his response to her applied to his own situation. The base for comparison was non-existent. Well if the wench could disobey prophecy then so could he! He didn't care what the consequences would be. He would simply forget her, because that's all she deserved to be, a bad memory that one could shove into the recesses of the mind and forget about. The shattered crystal was once again re-formed and thrown across the room. The exertion used to smash the delicate material against the harsh stone wasn't enough. He needed something else to get her out of his system. He decided then and there that this would be the only time he would allow himself to vent over her. Once this was over, he would forget about her and move on.

A clouded expression shrouding his visage, the Goblin King transported himself to the sparring room he usually used with his cousin to practice their skills. Without hesitation, he grabbed a long wooden staff from it's place on the wall and whipped around ferociously, slamming the end against the practice dummy with so much force it wobbled in place, nearly tipping over. He continued his assault against the offending straw-filled burlap dummy until sweat covered his body and dripped down his face. His loose poets shirt clung to his lean form, the sweat soaking through along his chest and back. His hair hung limp along his skull as he stood breathing raggedly, one hand steadying himself with the staff.

That was when he heard it, a lost weeping sound calling out to him. Her voice wrenched his heart and despite his earlier fury, every fiber in his being reached out toward her. Not bothering to clean up, he transported to the Aboveground where he saw her shuddering form curled upon her bed. "I'm sorry, Jareth… so sorry…" she muttered.

He didn't think she knew he was there, but the sound of his name coming from her lips still made him jump. It was late… darkness had come and the party had ended, and despite her victory, Sarah lay sobbing on her bed, pleading for his forgiveness. What had he missed? How had this come to be? Was she not satisfied with her triumph? He took a step towards her, his knees coming into contact with the bed. If he dared to, he could reach out and touch her, but would she accept his touch?

The need to console her overrode his fears and he hesitantly placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Her entire body froze and he feared that he had done wrong by touching her. Slowly, her head turned and he could see the tear stained and red-splotched face of the girl who'd conquered more than just the labyrinth. Her hands rapidly wiped away the moisture from her eyes as she took in his form leaning over her. Her eyes wandered away from his to the left. Confused, he followed to see that he was still holding the staff. He dropped it hastily and the moment it hit the floor she thrust herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his silk shirt near his abdomen. "I'm so sorry! I had to choose and I couldn't choose to leave him there! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!" she cried, wetting his shirt with her tears.

His surprise at her sudden nearness melted away and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "There is nothing to forgive, Sarah."

"Yes there is! I never wanted to hurt you like that! You didn't deserve it!"

He couldn't argue her logic. He hadn't really deserved to be hurt like that… but he fought his case anyway. "Sarah, I tricked you into coming Underground with that book. It was written that you would come and I found a way to get you to do so."

She raised her face to him. "That still doesn't excuse what I did when I got there."

He sighed and pulled her tighter against him. "I think we're both searching for forgiveness, my dear."

"You… what do you need forgiveness for?" she stuttered, sniffling.

"For deceiving you, for not telling you of the prophecy and letting you make your own decision."

"But what about what I did? I took you for granted and made your subjects turn against you and then after everything I tore your castle apart and rejected you."

He smiled and shook his head. "That room wasn't real, Sarah. It was a creation from your imagination and it was only torn apart by your leap of faith to get to Toby when you decided that it didn't matter any longer and you would do anything to get to him."

She re-buried her face in his shirt. "I'm still sorry, and I'll forgive you if you think you need it."

"Thank you," he murmured as he gently stroked her hair with one hand. "And I forgive you, my dear."

They stayed still for a long moment, he stroking her hair, she taking comfort from him. Eventually they shifted so he was sitting on the bed and she lay curled in his arms. At some point, Sarah drifted off to sleep, and Jareth gently kissed her brow and settled back so he was more comfortable against the headboard. This would be enough for now. The warmth of her in his arms and the trust that emanated from her being was enough, but tomorrow would eventually come and they would have to discuss the prophecy. But for now… this was enough.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Okay, so this was going to be something totally different… something longer and more complex, but then I decided that I really don't have the time to plot out something like that and chose instead to satiate the plot bunnies by writing this for the 100 themes challenge.

I hope you enjoyed!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


End file.
